Always you
by clapsclaps
Summary: Katniss met Peeta in high school and hasn't seen him since he turned her life upside down, now having to deal with him in college it changes her forever. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

She wasnt be the right word to describe her, she was just, empty. And not depressed no, just unfulfilled. She was different that was for sure, but good different the different that everybody liked and appreciated.

And he, well he, he was something else.

It all started their freshman year of high school second semester, she was the new girl and he was the boy everybody loved. The typical pairing of course, she had just transferred for her boyfriend, the real big man on campus the senior that anybody would kill to be with. They met through mutual friends and classes and had never really thought much of each other. That is until she was single.

Their first date was to the movie theater and he was too scared to kiss her until the credits. After that every saturday night was date night, they would go to the mall or out to dinner any where they could just talk and he would wait until the end of the night just to kiss her goodbye. One day they went back to her house afterwards and things got, as one may say in other terms he banged the fuck out of her. After that saturdays turned into every other and after the last time all chords were cut. He was her first and she was his and through her best friend the entire school managed to find out and it was a running joke until senior year.

Two guys in a row she had fallen for had just left her, she loved them and she had ruined it. From that point on the Katniss that everybody had known was gone.

Peeta and Katniss remained close friends throughout high school. He would deal with her break downs and she would deal with his, no matter who they were with they always were each other's rocks. In the same way they were each others anchors, she would yell and scream when she found out he was dating madge undersee the most over rated girl in the entire school and he would refuse to speak to her for months when she slept with one of his friends. "Eskimo brothers" as she would call it;

**Peet!**

_whats up kat?_

**I did a bad thing...**

_who?_

**...Marvel, but please don't tell anyone this time it's really a secret.**

_cool Kat._

**Come on peet don't be mad he's a cool eskimo brother to have right?!**

She would never get a response. But deep down he still cared for her enough to not out her for longer than a month. This kept going until junior year when they got into a big argument. He was dating glimmer at the time and she confessed her feelings for him only to be told he was moving to virginia. She begged him for days to meet her one last time and she sat and waited at the coffee shop they had gone to after their first date. She sat and waited for 4 hours until the sun set and the doughnuts were all gone, she sat and waited until the coffee was cold. When she got up to leave she was on her way back to Gales appartment, sobbing wondering why she didn't back together with him freshman year like he begged her to.

She went back to school the next day and he was gone. Glimmer of course spent the next two months crying and sobbing about her long lost love, and Katniss did everything in her power not to take her chemistry book and bash her head in with it. Rue her best friend was the only one who real knew what was going on becasue to the rest of the world she was back with Gale and they were the perfect couple again.

When senior year came to an end she had almost totally forgotten about Peeta. Single and ready to move on with her life she was starting at CU in the fall, moving away from everyone at home. She was ready to restart her life, New friends, new state, new life.


	2. Chapter 2

He brushed the hair out of her face licking his lips, "You ready?"

She nodded quickly her finger nails nervously digging into his back. His hands cupped her ass as he slid into her and she internally moaned bucking her hips further onto him. He grunted going again and again, her hands slid from his back to over her head relishing in the pleasure. He sped up his breathing getting heavier quick short moans slipping out of his mouth. Her eyes fluttered with pleasure in between each blink she could see his piercing blue eyes looking straight into her.

At this exact moment they both felt more connected than two people could ever be. With one last grunt of her name he rammed into and finished deep inside of her. "oh god, miss, miss miss,"

"Miss?" Katniss jolted awake "Miss, the plane has landed welcome to California." Katniss ignored the flight attendant and grabbed her bag from underneath her chair scurrying off the plane into the bright airport. She walked quickly noticing at least three different boys eying the dangerously short length of her shorts and she rolled her eyes purposely bending over to pick up her bag swinging her hair as she walked to her bus.

The bus ride was long and crowded, but Katniss was used to crowds living her entire life in boston she learned how to just look down and not say anything some people would call it rude but for boston that was the norm, nice even. "Don't bother me and I won't bother you." It was comfortable, just how Katniss liked it.

She hopped off the bus grabbing all of her bags admiring the huge buildings and crowds of fish out of water. Kids crying, parents crying, basically enough emotion for a lifetime. Her mother offered to bring her but she knew she couldn't leave prim home alone and they wouldn't have enough money for the three of them to all go together so her heartfelt goodbyes were done in the comfort of apartment 23C.

After walking for what felt like at least ten miles she found her dorm room, which was about as big as the bedroom her and her sister had shared for the last 15 years and this year there were three of them shoved into one. Dragging all of her luggage into the room and plopping down on her bed Katniss felt like she could sleep for another six hours and there was somebody else in the room.

"Hi I'm Annie!" a sqeaky excited voice broke through her train of thought and she sat up slowly to see a petite blonde girl come into view. She had to blink her eyes a few times to get used to the happiness this girl was radiating off.

"Hi, Katniss" She offered the girl a hand and she pulled her right off the bed to hug her

"Oh my god, Katniss it's so nice to meet you! You are so pretty! I've been trying to contact you for months but you never responded! They must have messed up your number! Anyways were gonna have so much fun this year! Eeep!"

Katniss blinked at the girl again her face blank but annies smile never wavered. "I, Uh, I think I'm gonna go get something to eat" Katniss stood up to leave as the third room mate walked into the room looking twice as winded as she and three times more annoyed. Katniss gave her a sickly sweet smile as soon as Annie started talking and slid out the door.

Katniss walked around exploring for a while, eying the material she has for this year. And by material she meant boys, she'd slept with 6 boys since freshman year making her more than experienced in sex and all things sexual. She noticed lots of blonde boys and kept her anger at a light boil. She would never sleep with anyone that reminded her of "Him" a vow she made to herself after he broke it off freshman year and blonde was the number one thing that reminded her of Peeta other than those piercing blue eyes.

Deep in her Peeta trance she walked stright into some guy, take that back, she walked into _the guy._ He was a guy that was fucking sculpted to be perfect. A beautiful smile, curly dirty blonde hair, eyes that were the perfect mixture of green and blue, and his body was just straight out of a dream.

"Well hello there cutie" He said winking, it took her more than it should have to recover and he laughed at her slightly gapping mouth. "Come on sweetie, were both hot here theres no need to stare." He gripped her still staggering waist. She stepped back and smiled sweetly

"Kat." she said licking her lips admiring him again. "Well meow Kat" He winked again "You wouldn't happen to be free tonight now would you?"

"It depends on what you're offering" She purred back. Before she knew it she felt his hand slip into the teeny pocket of her even tinier shorts and his wet lips on her neck "Beer and lots of it, oh and if you're lucky maybe me." She shuddered and backed away from him taking the neon flyer out of her back pocket. "What I'm saying is my room mate and I are having a party and we would be honored to have such a beaut like yourself." He bowed tipping his backwards baseball hat off of his head. She laughed at his smooth antics, "Well damn, putting this much effort into getting me to come I might just have to. But I don't go to parties with strangers yanno."

"Well in that case I'm Finnick, Finn for short. We're not strangers anymore so you just have to come." He walked away as he said the last part tying his recently missing flannel around his waist and flashing her another heart warming smile. She rolled her eyes at him attempting not to look down at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Fantastic to meet you Finn, I'll see you later, maybe." She swung her braid over her shoulder and walked away swishing her hips feeling his eyes bore into the back of her head.


End file.
